


Let You Go

by pawsdash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Wade Wilson, Recovery, This is going to be really dramatic, it really be like that - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawsdash/pseuds/pawsdash
Summary: “Please help me sleep,” Peter begged tearfully, seemingly holding back every desperate emotion with any strength he had left. “I don’t wanna be awake anymore.”......I always wondered how the earth's mightiest heroes processed the aftermath of Endgame. Here, Peter comes to terms with the loss of Tony. (and Wade helps just a little)..Let You Go (feat. Ember Island) [Lights&Motion Remix] by Illenium
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 42





	Let You Go

The funeral was held six days after Tony Stark’s death- the private funeral, at least. Peter was flown out to the Starks’ humble country lot for two days to attend the ceremony, only texting back in brief replies or yes/no answers- not that they had been talking much before. They had reunited after the final battle for a few hours, mostly grasping tightly to one another as if the other would blow away into ashes at any moment. But since then, Wade was left to worry endlessly about his partner, refraining from too much contact out of respect though all he wanted was to hold Peter and keep him safe for the rest of their lives. That said, he had his own need to process, coming back from ashes back too the same city, same apartment, just the way he had left it.

Before the snap, they had shared a queen-sized bed. Peter kept all of Wade’s houseplants alive and bought groceries on the way home from class. Their toothbrushes had shared a plastic cup in the bathroom. Now, even the cactuses in Wade’s apartment had shrivelled up and browned. Wade had slept on the couch since he’d returned, like he was afraid to look at the empty other side.

It was 1 AM when there was a quiet knock on a windowpane somewhere, causing Wade to startle suddenly. It took a moment to reorient his mind from an instinctual fight mode and relax his body enough to move toward the sound. Part of him knew what he could expect immediately; when their relationship had first began, Spiderman would occasionally swing by at the end of a nightly patrol. Even still, he felt his heart beating out of his chest as he saw the smaller figure crouched outside. Wade quickly unlocked it and slid the window open.

For a moment, neither of them said anything. Peter was the only one who could do this to Wade; to make him speechless for once in his life. His mind scrambled to find some semblance of a lighthearted joke or _anything_ but all that he could manage was, “hey, Pete.”

“Hi,” Peter replied softly, eyes flicking from Wade’s face to his shoes nervously. Wade had expected him to look worn- he had only recently saved the universe and half of all living beings. But still, nothing could have prepared him for the punch in the gut it was to see Peter in his state. His skin was mottled with bruises of all shades and various scrapes and lacerations. His clothes were baggy and hiding most of his body from view, likely a strategic choice. But more than that, despite that they had won the war, he looked wholly and completely defeated.“I, uh, c-can I stay here tonight?” He asked, voice wavering as if he expected to be turned down. Wade felt his throat tighten.

“Of course you can,” Wade responded, the words barely making it past his lips. “Petey, you… you never have to ask to stay here.” His scarred hand reached for Peter’s, brushing his fingers over the back of the other man’s hand. Peter drew his body away instinctively, causing a worried frown to grow over Wade’s expression.

“I’m fine,” Peter said quickly, despite not being asked, biting down on his lip. “I’m fine, I just… I-I just need to rest.” His hands began to tap nervously on his thigh, just another hyperactive habit of his- or his way of trying to hide that his hands were shaking.

“Baby,” Wade began slowly, struggling to keep his own emotions under control. “When was the last time you slept?”

Peter seemed genuinely taken aback by the question, eyes darting left and right as if he was searching for an answer. “Not, uh,” he stammered, struggling to find the right words. “Not since before, um… at least before the snap. I j-just can’t-“ he inhaled sharply, eyes falling closed to stop them from glassing over. “I-I don’t think I can.”

There was a small stretch of silence between them before Wade sighed softly and leaned forward to open the window wider. Peter was far less nimble than usual in his entrance, wincing as he hit his knee on the window ledge while climbing into the bedroom. He paused midway, a breath escaping him as his hand braced his side. When Wade moved to help him, he shook his head and forced out a “I’m fine,” before he managed to climb down. Despite his initial nervous energy, Peter seemed to relax when he took in the familiarity of the space. Some things had moved around, a small pile of dirty laundry had accumulated a corner- but the apartment itself was still one thing that felt like it wasn’t completely falling apart.

“I would have been a better host if I’d known that, uh-“

“It’s fine, Wade,” Peter cut in, sliding off his shoes and bending over quite slowly to set them neatly by the wall. He stood upright with a grimace and began to take off his heavy clothing, slipping out of his jeans and hoodie to just boxers and a loose tank top. Wade tried not to focus on the dark black and purple bruising all over his legs and over his shoulders but he couldn’t help feeling sick. “I just want to sleep- even just an hour.” Peter’s voice was desperate, face falling. “Please-“

“Peter,” Wade interrupted, taking the younger man by the shoulders so that he looked up at Wade. He ran his fingers gently over the marks, like he could heal the pain just by wishing it away. He made a conscious mental effort to steady his tone, to give his boyfriend some feeling of peace. “It’s okay. You’re okay now. You did it, baby- now you can relax.”

Peter sighed shakily, allowing his head to fall in either relief or pain. He followed numbly as Wade led him over to his side of the bed- Peter’s side had always been the left side while Wade’s was the right. Some things you could never change. Wade practically lifted him easily onto the mattress, settling him into the blankets like he was a child before he rounded the bed and crawled in beside Peter. At first, his intention had been to respect Peter’s personal space in his distress- but Peter almost immediately sought for physical touch, wrapping his arms tightly around Wade’s torso and resting his head on the man’s broad chest.

“Please help me sleep,” Peter begged tearfully, seemingly holding back every desperate emotion with any strength he had left. “I don’t wanna be awake anymore.”

Wade’s arms fell naturally around the other man, one arm cradling him close while his other hand tangled in Peter’s messy hair in an effort to soothe the young superhero. “Okay,” he said softly, combing through Peter’s curls. “I’ll help you sleep.”

For Peter, it was only seconds before his eyes fell closed with gravity.

**Author's Note:**

> whewww  
> alright, that completes the first part- I have a lot of this work already written and will be posting it as time progresses.  
> I'm a really big fan of some angst and hurt/comfort so buckle in, boys, and grab some tissues.
> 
> (I'm not using this fic as an outlet to vent at all pshhh)


End file.
